Temptation
by GraeLeigh3
Summary: Takes place one month after 'Arctic Project', season 1 in Largo Winch's tv show. As Largo and Joy try to hide their love affair, a traumatic event shatters their intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation  
**a Largo Winch fanfiction

Disclaimer :  
The characters and situations are the creations of Dupuis Films, Muse Productions and their legal property.  
Fanfictions are not intended for profit or to infringe upon the copyright.

Author :  
Grae Leigh  
I wrote this story 4 years ago and since it seems that fans wish for some english fic, I thought I'd post this one.

Timeline :  
Takes place one month after 'Arctic Project', season 1 in Largo Winch's tv show.

------

**Largo's apartment - 7h15 **

Temptation, that's the only way I can describe you ... my greatest temptation.

Sure it's not a new thought, it crossed my mind many times before, but as I look down at your sleeping form beside me, the thought comes back even stronger than before.

You are lying beside me, in a recovery position, your beautiful face turned towards me. Your hair is messy from sleep and I have to resist the urge to pass my hand through it, that'd wake you and I want to savour that instant some more.

The sheet isn't covering you completly, in fact it barely reaches your lower back, revealing a territory I'm learning inch by inch.  
It's weird, a month back, all this was only a dream, today it has become reality. A reality far better than my nevertheless very fertile imagination ...

Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, I sigh, one hour before you have to head out for work.  
I took a day off from the Group, but you didn't, that would have raised way too many questions.  
We never really talked about it, but we haven't outted our relationship so far, it belongs to us ... to us only.

I guess I'd wake you or you'll run late but still, I postpone it, enjoying your sleeping state immensly.  
Did you know that you smile in your sleep ? Or maybe is it the dreams that are pleasant ?  
I'll have to ask you later, but I know that when I look at you, I loose myself in the depth of your chocolate eyes.

Bending down, I kiss you just above the ear softly, hoping quite simply that this won't wake you, that I'll only get a taste of your skin. I leave my lips linger a little longer against your skin, smiling despite myself. If you were up, you would slap me lightly away that's for sure :)  
Kissing your soft skin one last time, I move back a little and freeze when I see you smiling up at me, a knowing smile on your beautiful face.

-"Took you long to come to that point hun", is your soft whispering.

I realise my mouth hangs open but I can't move an inch before you reach up for me and kisses me hungrily.  
Your hand is firmly cupping my neck, so I follow your lead when you pull me to you. We roll on the bed, mouths clanging to each other, hands roaming over warming skin.

- "How long have you been awake ?", I manage to ask when we come up for air.  
- "Hmmmm long enough to watch you sleep and admire your nude form love"  
- "Admire ? lol, you liar ...", the rest gets lost in an even hotter kiss.

Lying on top of you, I can feel your hands reaching my lower back, then rest on my buttocks. I purr into our kiss and am rewarded by a gentle squeeze on them.  
Not intending to be left behind, I break the kiss and trails open kisses down your neck, until I reach your chest.  
Looking up at you, I grin when noticing you foggy eyes and feathery cheeks.

- "You seem a little hot hun, you okay ?", I whisper, my eyes never breaking contact with yours when i depose soft kisses all around your breasts.  
- "You ... like ... you torture me", the words come out with difficulty, and I can't help but shiver at your husky voice.

Taking one rosy nipple into my mouth, I flick my tongue over it, sucking it gently at the same time.  
My free hand moves to caress your side, and slips not so unvoluntary to cup your other breast, thumb and forefinger rolling an already way hard nipple.

Leaving my hand playing with your breast, I move up to nuzzle your ear, taking the fleshy lobe into my mouth and biting it softly.

- "Ya know I'm glad I convinced you not to wear that nite shirt", I whisper into your ear.  
- '"Welll ... your arguments were ... convincing to say the least", you smile suggestively.

We both burst out of laughing when recalling just what arguments I used last nite.

- "Well I was right, no ?", I can't help but giggling at your crimson face.  
- "Hmm but you cheated ! You were supposed to be my pillow, not the opposite !", you say in mock offence  
- "Details honey, just details ... but if you want I can still convince ya 'legaly' ', I have to bite down on my lips to stop giggling.

Your broad smile is all the encouragment I need as I move back to suckle on your tits.  
Seconds later, a strong hand on my shoulder stops me. I look up confused, you shake your head lightly from side to side, clearing your mind.

- "Largo, I ... I have to go to work. You know how Simon gets when he has to wait"  
- "Hmmm, what about I write you ... hmmmmm ... a note ...", I mumble against your neck.  
- "What are you talking about ?", you start giggling.  
- "Well I'm your boss ... I'd say you need a day off ... for ... as a reward ... " I trail off, unable to finish the thougt.

I can't convey in words what's in my mind right now.  
A reward ? Did I just say that ? Reward for saving my life ? lol the reward would be a medail, I've got such a bad temper from time to time.  
Since we grew 'closer', I'm finding it even more difficult to concentrate on anything but you. Your parfume, your presence is all I need to feel to begin the day ... and when the sun sets, feeling you in my arms is the safest shield against the night demons.  
Your lopsided smile can take away so much pain.  
When we are among others, a look from you, a gentle squeeze on my forearm to let me know you're there for me, and everything's better all of a sudden.  
I wouldn't have thought it possible if someone had told me. That kind of love comes only once in one's life and I found mine.  
From all the heritage Nério gave me, you're the greatest treasure.  
If today everything stopped, I'd happy to retire with you in a simple house.  
You, me, the sun and the beach ... I just know you look great in a bikini ...  
But enough of that ... clearing my throat, I roll on my side, letting you room to get up.

-" Largo you've been daydreaming again, right ?" you disapproving glare tells me I've been staring at you while thinking ... damn.  
- "No, I mean ... well yes. Joy, what's so wrong about it ?" for once I'd like you to explain it to me.

Kicking the covers away, you sit up, your hand coming up to rest on my cheek, gently caressing it.  
- "Please don't start ... you weight 400 billion dollars ... I'm merely your bodyguard ... don't turn sappy" she tells me me with a stare full of reproachs  
- "Joy you know as well as I know that's not it ... you are more than ..." I can't finish my thought, in a flash you are on your feet, heading for the shower.

The hard slam of the door marks the end of our conversation ...  
I sigh deeply, letting my head drop on the pillow ...

----

_End of chapter 1, so what do you say, interested ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptation, part 2**

"Turning the water as hot as I can stand it, I step into the bathtube

I didn't plan to take a shower just now, but our conversation was taking a dangerous path.  
It wasn't as I had planned. For once we have spend the whole night together, but you had to ruin our awakening.  
Why don't you want to see it ?? Why do you want feelings and carings from someone who's unable to grant them to you ?  
- "Your touch is all I need Largo, don't go to fast" I whisper to the empty room.

I know you don't want to hurt me, your every move and caress says it all ... but I can't let you too close just now. Only a month ago we were stuck in a freezing base somewhere in Artic. I remember all too clearly what happened there, my feelings might have been magnified by that drug but they were real, they were washing over me in huge waves : the desire, the longing, the passion ... and the jealousy ... I'm not proud of it, I knew the second those feelings were unbottled they'd threaten my sanity. And they did ... almost taking us to the point of no return .  
Not that I regret been with you, your presence smooth my soul ... but it's just too close ...too soon ...

I got a whole hour before meeting Kerensky and Simon at the Bunker, I can either stay here and turn into a prune ... or go out ... hoping against all odds that you fell back asleep.  
You might be a sound sleeper, but you are not stupid, you know I've to come out of this room eventually.

A knock on the door stops my train of thought. Shutting the water, I quickly dry my body and steps into my working clothes.  
Once already we've almost been caught by a surprise visit from Simon, I don't want to take any chance.

The knock on the door takes me out of my reverie. Turning to the nightstand, the alarm clock states proudly 7h43, not really time for a routine visit. But heck, with my lovely bodyguard ten feet away, I have nothing to fear.  
Tieing a wide towel around my hips, I crack the door open a little.  
It reveals the familiar figure of Marissa. Still taken a bit aback by her presence, I open the room fully and she steps in. In two long strides, she goes towards the table to set her stack of folders on it. 

- "Hmmm Marissa, don't you think that'd have waited ??" I ask, trying not to sound too angry. The poor woman's trying to do her job, not easy in such a macho company.  
- "Well it'd have ... but" her knee hit the bed and she falls on it, folders scattered on it and all over the room. I smile despite myself at the insane situation, Marissa sprawled onto my bed as ... oh my god ... 2 seconds later the bathroom door opens ... revealing Joy's figure ... oops ...

Stepping out of the bathroom, I can't help but stare at the weird situtation in front of me.  
Largo dressed only in a white towel and Marissa laying accross his bed, her back to me.  
She's struggling to sit up, but the papers make it very difficult for her.

- "Largo thanks for letting me use your bathroom. I have to go now" I state, reaching for my jacket on the back of the chair.  
Kicking myself for my stupidity, I spot my gun laying on the nightstand.  
Damn there is no way Marissa will no see it in her present 'position'.

- "Sure Joy, anytime" he's trying his best not to laugh at Marissa's struggle.  
I know he won't offer her his help as long as I'm into this room. It's priceless the way he cares about my feelings sometimes. As our eyes meet, I reprim a grin, I turn to leave, Largo on my tail, his hand only inches away from my lower back.

As we reach the door, a strangled laugh and the distinctive sound of a gun been armed make me turn around. Making sure I'm between the source of the noise and Largo, I turn on my heels and find myself face to face with my gun, held by the shaking hands of Marissa.

I've no time to react as I see more than I hear the gun shoot. Then a lightning pain pierces my body. I hear Largo yelling my name in the background before everything fads into darkness."

-----

_End of chapter 2, chapter 3 just a click away ... :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Temptation, chapter 3

Joy didn't have time to react as I see Marissa fire the gun. It's worst even than a nightmare ... it's reality.  
Extanding my arms, I catch Joy before she hits the ground, my hands below her armpits. I lower her slowly but I have no time to check the extent of the injury, as Marissa rests the barrel against my forehead.

- "Drop her playboy" her icy voice makes me shiver.  
- "Marissa ... I ... wait ... we can ... " I'm mumbling but I can't help but obey. I lower Joy the rest of the way as gently as possible.  
- "I said drop her ... or ... maybe you want me to finish her now" she laughs bitterly and as I look up I see her standing above Joy, both feet either side of her body.  
- "You are fucking her ... am I wrong ??"  
- "Marissa you are ..."  
- "Yes you are ... well I don't get what you see in her ... she's so banal ... you can't enjoy yourself with a short and flat bimbo ... you need a real woman" with that she comes closer to my face.

A second I can feel her alcoholic breath on my face and the next I see her contort in pain, falling heavily on Joy's form.  
She struggles to get away from her but I don't leave her enough time to react, I launch myself onto her, knoking her off-balance.  
Our fight is short, she's disarmed and I'm much stronger than she is.

As I make sure Marissa is unconscious, I turn my attention back to Joy who is watching me intensely.  
She's still lying on her back next to the door, but she's smiling ... I do a double take ... yes, she's smiling.  
Crawling on all four, I reach her side, taking her tiny hand into mine, then moving aside the lapel of her jacket to check the injury.

- "Don't talk ... I'll call Simon to get some help" I enjoin her, my voice trembling slightly.  
- "It's nothing Largo ... don't worry" she smiles reassuringly at me, squeezing my hand in return.  
- "Just stay quiet, ok ?" I admonish her ... she might be fine but I'm not ... the whole ordeal is slowly sinking onto me ... I'd have lost her ... just like that.  
- "You know she's right" she takes into my alarmed expression before going on "she's breastier than me" I see her smiling, but it doesn't reach her ears. I know in certain ways, she feels like she doesn't compete with other women.  
- "Maybe" ... I play along if that's what she needs right now ... "but you got her right into the gut" I force myself to giggle, wondering how a shot woman can summon enough strength to kick her asaillant's lower abdomen.

A loud bam on the door announces Simon's arrival.  
I'm relieved to hear help coming our way, and I stretch a little to open the door for him.  
Joy's still in the way and I don't wanna see her head smacked by my impeteous friend.I explain him briefly what happened as we wait for the ambulance.  
A few minutes later Kerensky has joined us as well, his eyes turning icy as he realises Marissa's behavior. As he kneels by her side to handcuff her, I use that opportunity to grab a pair of jeans and a flanel shirt and get dressed.

As the ambulance drivers set her on the stretcher, I reach out and rise the cover up to Joy's shoulderblade. Fighting against exhaustion, she's watching my every move out of the corner of her eye, trying to reassure me with a gentle smile.  
Looking around, making sure noone's watching, I bend down and kiss her nose soflty.  
Opening fully her eyes, she flashs me a warning look.  
- "Wouldn't want anyone to look over my girl" I whisper against her skin before retreating.

As we wheel her down the corridor and Georgi makes sure Marissa is in the capable hands of the policemen, I keep Joy's hand in mine.  
For an outsider, I just look thankful to the person who just saved his life.  
But for me it is more, I need to feel her pulse, feel her alive underneath my fingers, reacting to that simple contact.  
We don't break eyescontact for more than 10 seconds as we make our way to the Tower's entrance, and I eagerly get into the ambulance before the drivers forbid me to. I might not be family related but this woman means the world to me, I'm not letting her out of my sight today.

One day, she'll let me out our relationship ... until then ... I'll respect her wish ...

-----

_That's it, story complete but reviews always welcomed :)_


End file.
